The Dragon Chosen
by BigBlackHawk60
Summary: What if instead of specializing in all sorts of Pokemon types Ash onl specialized in one. What if he started with a rare Pokemon insted of Pickachu. Smart/Calm Ash (Give me ideas for pairing; i am open for anything)
1. Chapter 1

**The Dragon Chosen **

**Chapter 1: Finding a Friend **

**I don't own Pokémon **

It was a beautiful day in Kanto, Pallet Town. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and all the bugs were napping quietly in trees. 6 year old Ash Ketchum was running through the large forest in tears, he had just been bullied by his used to be best friend Gary Oak, the grandson of the world famous Pokémon professor Oak.

"**Flashback"**

Ash had been "fishing" in the lake for a Gyarados, although that was very unlikely considering that their species lived in the deep sea and not in small lakes but that did not stop the young child from trying.

The reason for the young Childs enthusiasm was that he had taken a liking to all dragon and dragon like Pokémon in the world. He had watched the recent League tournaments of each of the 5 regions and had been dazed b the wonders of the strong dragons. He had seen random trainers with 1 or 2 dragon types on their team that were usually their strongest Pokémon or the expert dragon trainers such as Lance; the joint Kanto and Jhoto Champion, Drake; one of the Hoenn Elite 4 and Clair the Blackthorn city gym leader.

Each and every time he saw a dragon type he was amazed by their power and endurance and made a goal for himself to be a Dragon Pokémon Master: to be the best Pokémon trainer in the world and specialize in Dragon types.

He sat there for hours waiting for the ferocious sea snake but he caught nothing apart from some seaweed. After a few more minutes he was board out of his mind and decided to leave and go home.

On the way home he spotted his best friend Gary Oak reading a book titled "Pokémon habitats and Nature" in his garden with a lot of different books and notes scattered around him. "Hey Gary, want to play", Gary looked up and said with a sneer "No Ashy-Boy, unlike you I take my goals seriously and don't play around all day long". I frowned "you can't study all the time; you need to learn to have fun".

I frowned again and was started to get annoyed. Gary has been like this for a couple of weeks; he keeps on insulting me and hasn't played with me at all. "What happened to you"? "I don't know what you're talking about Ashy-Boy".

I got pissed, not because he I calling me that stupid nickname of mine but because he has been ignoring me for weeks on end and I am really worried about him, but all he does is insult me so I exploded.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? I have been trying to help you but you have been acting like a jerk". Then he also exploded, "YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT MY PROBLEM, my problem is that you are annoying me; listen to yourself, you want to be a Dragon master but you don't even know anything about them you just think that everything is going to happen to you by magic, you need to know things. Like how to catch a Pokémon, raise them, make food for them and other important things. The reason I stopped staying with you is because you are holding me back, you are just a wannabe who will never do anything in life".

I was shocked, very shocked. I usually have an argument with him like quite a lot but it never went this far. I felt something moist go down my face I looked down and saw something that I thought Gary will never make me do; cry.

I looked up at him and gave him a cold and icy glare that I never gave to anyone before; he looked shocked at me and then maybe a bit guilty but I did not care. "Fine, if that's the way you want then I will leave you alone and you will never hear me again".

He looked even more shocked, "wait ash I a" but I didn't care. I turned around and ran into the forest with tears going down my face.

"**Flashback" End**

So here I was, running through the forest with no destination in mind but just trying to get away. I finally found a big hidden clearing deep within the forest which surprised me. I spent almost all my time in the forest and knew the place like the back of my hand. I looked around more closely and saw how huge the field actually was; I could fit half of all Oaks ranch here and still have enough space for a small cottage. I also noticed that I was a good distance away from Pallet town.

I smiled knowing that I found a new hiding place away from everybody, especially Gary. I sat down against a tree next to me and thought. 'If Gary thinks I am a weak I will show him, I will train my Pokémon to be the best and be the strongest Dragon master in the world'. After a few more minutes of sitting there and stopping my tears I decided to go home, until I heard an ear splitting BOOM.

I looked up to see a gigantic half invisible aircraft. At first I thought it was some rich man that decided to show off, but then I saw 2 objects flying in the air having what looked to be a battle.

**Who is the owner of the giant space ship? What Pokémon are having a battle in the air?** **What is happening?**

**By the way, don't forget to comment and rate.**

**See you next week with another chapter of "The Dragon Chosen" **

**Peace Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Dragon Chosen **

**Thanks for all the feedback on my last chapter and everybody that is following or people that put my story on favorites. I looked through all your guys' comments and found an anonymous that said my story is retarded and that I don't care about it. Well for your info this is my first time writing a story on Fan fiction and it is obviously not going to be good at first so shut the fuck up whoever wrote that comment.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon **

**Chapter 2: A Hero**

_So here I was, running through the forest with no destination in mind but just trying to get away. I finally found a big hidden clearing deep within the forest which surprised me. I spent almost all my time in the forest and knew the place like the back of my hand. I looked around more closely and saw how huge the field actually was; I could fit half of all Oaks ranch here and still have enough space for a small cottage. I also noticed that I was a good distance away from Pallet town._

_I smiled knowing that I found a new hiding place away from everybody, especially Gary. I sat down against a tree next to me and thought. 'If Gary thinks I am a weak I will show him, I will train my Pokémon to be the best and be the strongest Dragon master in the world'. After a few more minutes of sitting there and stopping my tears I decided to go home, until I heard an ear splitting BOOM._

_I looked up to see a gigantic half invisible aircraft. At first I thought it was some rich man that decided to show off, but then I saw 2 objects flying in the air having what looked to be a battle._

**Up in the Air**

Up in the air there were 2 magnificent dragons were fighting. On was a blue quadrupedal dragon-like Pokémon with magnificent red wings called Salamence while the other was a bird/jet like Pokémon with red highlights (Sorry if description is not too good I a terrible at describing small details)which was none other than the female legendary of the eon duo; Latias.

This was in all ways odd because you don't see a legendary everyday fight for its life. But was even more odd was that on the pseudo-legendary beast was a silver haired women that was trying to hit the eon Pokémon with an orange beam from a cannon. Thanks to Latias's speed it was dodging all the beams but anybody could tell that it was not going to last any longer.

"Give up legendary; you will be mine before the end of the day and I will sell you to the highest bidder, Salamence hyper beam" she ordered. The blue and red beast opened its jaws and fired an intense orange beam of power, which hit the Dragon/Physic head on causing a huge cloud of smoke to rise and she fell down at a high speed down to the ground.

**Ash POV **

I looked up at the falling Pokémon; it was falling right above me. I was too scared to move. It must have read my mind because I saw it open up its wings trying to adjust the landing angle but it only made it worse.

I finally regained my senses and jumped out of the way just in time, just when I thought I was safe an explosion occurred behind me and blew me several meters away. When the dust cleared I saw a horrifying scene; the silvered women was charging up her cannon and her Salamence had his mouth lighted up with flames preparing a flamethrower incase the eon tried anything.

Now, when people say that I am reckless I always deny them but now I can see why. I jumped in front of the fallen legend and glared at the women. "Stop" I may have been only a small child but I knew a poacher when I saw one and she was definitely not doing anything to the fallen Pokémon if I had anything to do about it.

"Move little kid, this is none of your business" she sneered. I glared at her with pure hatred, if there is anything I hate more than Gary its poachers, Pokémon are living beings; they should be treated like us not like tools.

"I warned you, Salamence hyper beam" she ordered. The Dragon opened his jaws and fired an orange beam of energy at me. I don't know what happened next but just when I thought I was a goner the weirdest thing happened. I put my hands in front of me and suddenly the beam got directed up to wards the aircraft hitting one of the engines.

I was shocked; I was not supposed to survive that. I looked down at my hands and saw a faint blue glow around them but I had no time to ponder that. I quickly jumped at the women while she was shocked and knocked her down and smashed her cannon to the ground.

She glared at me and kicked me right in the stomach knocking all the air out of me. "Miss J authorities are on their way" her ear piece beeped.

"Let's leave then

"But, we can't leave; engine 3 and cargo 5 are dragging us down

"Then dispose of it

"But we have people in th-

"Just do it

"Okay"

She gave me one last glare before hopping on her Salamence, "we will meet again, and when we do it will be for the last time" she threatened and flew away. Before I could do something I saw a huge cargo fall down right next to me causing the door to open with huge objects falling down on me. Before I was squashed by a crate I grabbed onto a round object and rolled out of the way. But it managed to get my left arm; I heard a sickening crack, then I was pulled away and gone in a purple light and lost consciousnesses.

**What happened to Ash? Is he going to be okay? Is Latias going to be okay? Where was he taken? What did he take with him? Find out next week at the new chapter of The Dragon Chosen. Don't forget to review and follow.**

**By the way this is going to be a Rayshipping (Cynthia x Ash) story, but he will date a few different girls along the way. **

**Peace Out! **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Dragon Chosen**

**I can't thank you people enough. Every time I open my email or go on my reviews I feel like the happiest guy on earth. You guys love my story and that's all that matters to me. I get so may get so many great reviews and I really am putting in what you guys say. Thanks for the advice Baracudaz, I really am happy that you like my story and don't worry I will follow your advice and make it the best Dragon Pokémon story possible. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**Chapter 3: Mystery Dragons **

"_I warned you, Salamence hyper beam" she ordered. The Dragon opened his jaws and fired an orange beam of energy at me. I don't know what happened next but just when I thought I was a goner the weirdest thing happened. I put my hands in front of me and suddenly the beam got directed up to wards the aircraft hitting one of the engines. _

_I was shocked; I was not supposed to survive that. I looked down at my hands and saw a faint blue glow around them but I had no time to ponder that. I quickly jumped at the women while she was shocked and knocked her down and smashed her cannon to the ground._

_She glared at me and kicked me right in the stomach knocking all the air out of me. "Miss J authorities are on their way" her ear piece beeped. _

"_Let's leave then_

"_But, we can't leave; engine 3 and cargo 5 are dragging us down_

"_Then dispose of it_

"_But we have people in th-_

"_Just do it_

"_Okay"_

_She gave me one last glare before hopping on her Salamence, "we will meet again, and when we do it will be for the last time" she threatened and flew away. Before I could do something I saw a huge cargo fall down right next to me causing the door to open with huge objects falling down on me. Before I was squashed by a crate I grabbed onto a round object and rolled out of the way. But it managed to get my left arm; I heard a sickening crack, then I was pulled away and gone in a purple light and lost consciousnesses._

**Latias POV**

I was shocked; this human in front of me risked his life to save me. He took a hyper beam for somebody he didn't know. No human I met so far has been that kind to me. They all tried to capture me and sell me for money. I have been on the run ever since I can remember. This in all honesty is not too long.

I am quite small even for my species size. I was playing in a garden with somebody; but I can't remember who my memories are getting very fuzzy. Then out of nowhere a bunch of people with big red R on their jackets come out of the bushes and throw a net over me. I try to move it with my physic powers put something is blocking me from doing so.

I gave a cry and my friend came rushing out of nowhere and attacked them; he fought them and destroyed them quiet easily. Before we could rest in relief a huge carrier suddenly appeared in the sky and before I could react I was shot with a small beam making me lose unconsciousness. Which I didn't know then but caused me to lose my memory.

I woke up in front of a silver haired woman, she gave me a cruel smile and from what I read from her mind I could she had no good intentions, I tried to struggle out but nothing was working. "Try all you want, you will never get out" she sneered. I was confused until I looked down and gasped, all my body until my neck was stone. Not only that but I was in a big jar. I was going to send shout for help but she just laughed and turned a knob on my jar and I saw only black. After a couple of days I was sitting in the giant deck still frozen up till my neck.

After a couple of days of doing nothing and being frozen I was taken out, I found myself on the main deck being observed by the crew. "Doesn't look to much like a legendary if it can get captured so easily" said the head grunt. I glared at him but it did nothing.

All the crew members were looking at me mockingly making fun of me, but they underestimated me. I looked up in the sky and with my physic powers shouted out for help. At first nothing happened and I lost hope but out of nowhere thunder was heard over the sky and a huge thunderbolt came out of nowhere and struck one of the engines. Causing the aircraft to tilt over making the jar break and setting me free.

Then I tried leaving the area but the silvered haired women, who I later learned is Hunter J battled me and the rest is known.

I was snapped out of my memories or lack of them when I heard a groan from the human.

**Ash POV**

"Ugggggh", my head felt like it was put through a blender and my arm was killing me. I stood up shakily, where was I? I looked around and saw the forest I was in, at first I was confused then all of a sudden it hit me.

My fight with Gary, finding a clearing in the forest, stopping the poacher from getting the POKEMON. Where was the Pokémon and how did I get here? Taking something round?

I took a look and found a big golden egg next to a tree behind me. I may be only be 7 years old but I know a Pokémon egg when I see one. The poacher must have been quite the success; a purely golden egg has never been heard of; by me at least. Well too bad for her. 1 for the good guy zero for the bad.

I was going to look around until out of nowhere it appeared which scared me and caused me to scream "AHHHHHHHHH" (Manly of course) that made me to trip and fall on my butt.

I must have scared it too because it suddenly disappeared into thin air. I slow stood up and put my hands up trying to convince the mysterious creature that I wasn't a threat. "Come on out please, I am sorry for scaring you I didn't mean to"

For a couple of seconds nothing happened which made me panic thinking I scared it away. But then slowly reappeared, I gave a small smile and it must have trusted me because it came closer.

I gave an even bigger smile, "come on, I am not going to hurt you" I said. It gave a small coo and came forward. When it came close enough I petted it on the head a little then it came even closer and started nuzzling me.

"Thanks for saving me; if it wasn't for you I would be dead, whatever your name is". "_**Latias". **_I whipped my head around to see where that came from but I couldn't see anything. I don't know what happened but it was the start of a beautiful friendship.

**Is a friendship going to form between them? Are they going to be questioned by Officer Jenny? Is Ash going to be separated from Latias? Can he understand her? What's inside the egg? **

**Find out next week on "The Dragon Chosen"**

**Sorry for posting it so late. I had a bunch of homework this week and some family appointments hope you like the chapter and don't forget to review and follow.**

**Peace out! **


End file.
